


Movie Night

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Probably ooc, Size Difference, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Sex, WOMP, i dont know how to tag im sorry pls help, purple is a nerd that tries to act suave and cool for you, red totally heard you guys fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your alien lover has been noticing the strange way you have been acting, and decides to take matters into his own hands.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is the first fic i've written ever LOL i have read so many reader inserts and now i am providing ! or trying to ! im not a writer by any means so im sorry aha !

You can’t say that you ever expected a normal relationship when dating an alien, everything was unexpected to both parties. It took you confessing your feelings first, and afterwards even having to explain to him what liking someone meant. You had to teach him about the basics of affection, something that has long been forgotten in Irken history. Things such as holding hands, hugs, and more recently, kissing.

It took a few awkward attempts, especially with the massive height difference. You were short even by human standards, and even with standing on your toes, he had to crouch down and meet you halfway. Once that was down pat, Purple could not stop kissing you, claiming that you tasted better than any treat. (It could have to do with the flavored lip balm you wore specifically for him, but you would never tell.) 

However, the more he kissed you, the more greedy you became. Quick pecks soon turned heated and passionate. You couldn’t help but long for more, however, were unsure how to proceed. Do Irkens even have the right set up down there? Do they even have a sex drive? It already took you so long just to nervously ask for a kiss.

Pulled from your scandalous thoughts, said lover pulled you a bit closer to him, whining your name.

“Are you paying attention? This is one of the best parts!” Purple gave you his best cute pout. The same one when he wanted you to get you snacks. It pretty much always worked.

Red nodded along, and huffed, “Our superior Irken cinema blows your human garbage out of the water!” 

You hurriedly nodded, even more embarrassed to have such thoughts even while having a movie night together with your lover’s co-ruler. It was also hard to find time to be affectionate while they seemed to be stuck together like glue. Your eyes tried their best to find the screen but with Purple pulling you even closer and his touch lingering om your side, you were having an even harder time paying attention. 

Red and Purple both started cackling at some funny part in the movie, you gave a small laugh, even though you had no idea what was happening. Purple’s eyes glanced at you suspiciously, and you gave a half smile. Of course he could tell that was a fake laugh! Your eyes immediately went back to the screen, hoping that he would not think anything else of it.

Somehow managing to make it through the movie with even managing to genuinely become engaged at some scenes, you excused yourself, claiming that you felt lightheaded. (Technically, not a lie.)

“Ah, If you are leaving, so am I!” Purple followed you like a puppy. “Besides, next time I will choose much better movies than Red will.”

“Hey!” Red gave a glare your way as the two of you both chuckled and made way to Purple’s quarters.

Yes, you two even slept together on the same bed. Granted, Irkens do not need to sleep. Your lazy lover still found time to anyway. Plus, it was a good excuse to spend time with you without any interruptions. Recently you had been making sure to go to sleep before Purple could, just to keep your thoughts at bay, but it looked like tonight, there was no escape. You plopped down on your side, trying to keep your blushing to a minimum.

Purple glanced over you opening his mouth as if to say something, and then turned away, looking at the wall, and then again at you.

“Iwanttotouchyou.” He rambled, a blushing mess. Your eyes suddenly went wide, wondering if he really just said those words or you imagined them. Please don’t let this be a dream.

He looked over at you, not knowing if you understood what he meant. He huffed, and stated more clearly, yet still just as nervous, “I want to touch you. More. More than kissing.” Something in him just snapped, and then he started climbing over you on the bed as you sunk into the mattress. “I can see how shake and become a blushing mess when I am close. I have been doing … “research” on this kind of thing.”

Not once has your normally lazy and carefree lover been the one to initiate any kind of intimacy, and you stammered, at a loss for words. What did he mean by research? Did he look up this kind of thing just for you?

“I want you to touch me. More than anything.” You admitted.

He gave you one of his classic wide toothed grins, and wasted no time coming in for a kiss while exploring your body. At first cautious, and then gripping and your thighs and breasts while you moaned in his mouth. He pulled away, and started nipping at your neck, while his hands started trailing down to move your nightgown out of the way and rub the insides of your thighs, causing you to spread your legs a little faster than you’d like to admit. 

One pointed finger started slowly tracing your slit from the outside of your panties, and he broke away from his attack on your neck to look over you.

A smirk broke out over the cocky alien. “I can’t believe you wanted to sneak out of movie night to do this,'' he teased.

“I d-did not think this is where the night would end” you barely managed to croak out, your hand now covering your blushing face.

“You were at least thinking it.” He then took his free hand that was not teasing you, and grabbed at your hand that tried so desperately to cover your face. He pinned it above you, his strength overpowering you easily. You started to wonder if Irkens had some sort of mind reading ability you had no idea about, or if you are really that obvious.

“Don’t think about covering your face again. I want to see every cute reaction of yours, and I want you to look at me.” Despite trying to use his best commanding voice, you could tell that he was slightly blushing, eyes moving down towards the wet spot forming through your underwear. 

Purple let out a breath he didn’t know that he was holding, and moved to slide down the offending article of clothing. He then moved to tug down his robe. Your breath hitched as you eyed his member, the same purple shade as his eyes, long and tentacle-like, with ridges lining the side. Much different and much bigger than anything you have ever experienced. 

He caught your intense gaze and glanced to the side, trying to play it cool. “Much better than any gross human love-pig you have been with, right?” 

You could tell despite his best attempts at being flirty and in control, that he was just as nervous as you. You smiled and reassured him you are better than any human you’ve ever been with, and in fact was better than any being across the universes. This seemed to give him a confidence boost that he needed.

He looked to you, face asking for permission to enter. Biting your lip, you gave him a nod. He slipped into you ever so slowly, glancing between the two of you conjoining and your reaction, making sure that you were comfortable.

You had never felt anyone so huge and had never felt so full. Feeling the tip of his member press all the way to the back of your cervix, tears pricked at your eyes and moans you tried so hard to stifle came pouring out of you. Purpled seemed a bit concerned with your tears, but you did not want him to stop in the slightest.

“Please, more...” You managed to croak out, and that was all the push he needed. He started to pick up his pace, starting to lose all ambition of being gentle. Hearing your cute moans and chanting of his name over and over just awakened something animalistic in him as he gripped both your sides, claws digging in.

He leaned forward, kissing you desperately, and you returned the favor wrapping your arms around him, pulling him as close as possible and hearing nothing but each others moaning and the loud vulgar sound of skin on skin. 

You could hardly last any longer, feeling sweet release so close. As he felt your body begin to spasm and tighten around him, his thrusts became more and more erratic. As you shook and came, he deeply growled into your mouth while plunging desperately into you, chasing his own release.

“I want you to cum inside me” you confessed, a burst of confidence overtaking you for just a moment. That was all the push he needed, and after a few more pumps into your small body, he emptied out inside of you while shuddering. Pulling out, he spread your legs open to admire his work, which was now seeping out of you.

“You…” he panted, trying to form the correct words, “Have no idea how long I have been imagining you trembling under me like this.” He gave a chuckle, plopping next to you and scooping you up in his arms. You gave him a kiss on the forehead and both of you soon drifted to sleep, cuddling close. Yep, dating an alien was always full of unexpected surprises.

-

The next morning Red glanced over the both of you, giving a pointed look to the hickeys on your neck and collarbone while giving a sarcastic laugh “So are we continuing movie night sometime soon or were you … still not feeling well?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading !! besos !! i might write some more iz in the future :^) maybe a continuation where red joins? who knows *eyes emoji*


End file.
